The Cycle Begins Again
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Reincarnation is a funny thing, and for Arthur, his life is about to change forever. Will he be able to save Albion again or will history repeat its self? Merlin/Arthur slash. Modern Au. Please R&R hope you enjoy : Rated T for language.
1. Part 1

**Merlin**

_Reincarnation is a funny thing, and for Arthur, his life is about to change forever. Will he be able to save Albion again? Merlin/Arthur slash. Modern._

**The Cycle begins again**

A dark grey cloud covered the streets of London, a lite drizzle floating down to the ground, covering everything, making it damp. The people on the streets walked swiftly, eager to get out of the rain, not to catch a cold or turn up to work drenched. These people were oblivious to horror that was lying in a damp ally way between the buildings. They simply didn't notice or care, or drag their attention from the mobiles to notice the world around them.

Except, one man did. He wondering down the ally, muttering to himself. His clothes were baggy, ripped and covered in dirt. A homeless man with a beanie so thin that it barely brought any warmth to the man's head. He was searching for food, having not eaten for a couple of days. There was bin in the alley, and he would dumpster-dive here, to weak to search any further. He was swaying slightly, when he saw a figure laying in the middle of the ally. The man approached.

"Hey man, are you OK?" the homeless man asked. His voice with a dream-like quality to it, like he wasn't all there.  
The man didn't answer.  
"Are you awake?" the homeless man continued. He reached the man and gently shook him. The homeless man reeled back, stumbling and falling on his ass. He scrambled back.  
"You are not OK!" the homeless man trembled. "He's not OK. Help! This man needs some help!"

He looked at the man before him and shivered.  
"Don't move, I'll get you some help," the homeless man muttered. He quickly got to his feet and ran down the ally. He burst on to the street.  
"Help! This man needs some help!" he cried, pointing down the ally. The people passing walked faster and created a wide arch around him so that they wouldn't be near him.  
"Please! That man needs some help!" he cried, desperate for someone.

"Hey man, are you OK?" a teenager asked. He had long hair that looked like it had never been brushed and baggy jeans.  
"No! That man needs some help. Please help him," the homeless man cried. He headed down the ally way and the teenager followed behind him, a couple paces behind, just to be on the safe side.

They reached the man and the teenager cried out in surprise.  
"Jesus, fuck!"

"I brought some help," the homeless man said to the dead body. The teenager already had his phone out and was dialling the police.

"Yeah, hello. Jesus, fuck! There's a dead man in an ally!"

Detective Arthur Pendragon looked at the dead body with a mix of horror and shock. His father Uther Pendragon had been an Detective and than become chief of the station. Arthur was expected to follow in his footsteps. They had seen many things in their line of work, a man speared on a pole, a man head in a toilet bowl, but nothing like this.

The dead man's body was pale but his in his face you could see every little vein that, long blue noodles, and his eyes. Arthur would never forget the eyes. They were blackest of black. The rest of his body was twisted and mangled. His intestines laid smeared across the ally walls.

His partner, Lancelot, looked ill. Morgana, a beautiful woman with pale skin but a sharp tongue and detective too, was looking paler than usual.  
"That's disgusting," Lance said, shivering.  
"Who could do such a thing?" Morgana asked, disgusted.

"Ask them when we catch the bastard," Arthur said, pulling off some gloves and scanning the place.

This was not the first call they had received where the body was mangled and eyes that were black.

"Have you catalogued everything?" Arthur asked, turning to them.  
"Yes, evidence has been bagged and tagged. We can leave," Morgana said, looking relieved.  
"Thank the Lord," Lance muttered.  
"The body is ready to be taken to autopsy too," Morgana said, looking at the body bag.  
"Perhaps Gaius can find out what happened," Arthur said.

Gaius was the coroner and was the best. They had solved many cases thanks to him and his knowledge seemed never ending. They collected their things and headed back to the station. Uther was waiting and immediately demanded a report.

"Male, aged 25- 30, gutted in the ally," Lance reported. He hesitated. "His eyes were black too."

Uther scowled.

"That is the fourth case this week. What the hell is happening!" Uther growled.  
"We intend to find out," Morgana said coldly.  
"Do it fast," Uther snapped. They nodded.

They quickly sat behind their desk and began working.  
"It's getting worse," Morgana said, speaking into the silence of the room. "I can feel it."  
Arthur looked at her sharply. Ever since they had been kids, Morgana had suffered from nightmares. Her parents had died when she was young. Uther and Yagrine (Arthur's mother) were friends with her parents and had taken her in. At first her screaming in the night was a pain to Arthur and he made sure to tell her. Until one night, she dreamed that Arthur would be hit by a car. She had told him. Later that day he had nearly been hit, but Morgana pulled him back just in the nick of time.

From that day, they had taken Morgana's dreams seriously. Arthur was now worried. Did these deaths have something...supernatural to them? Lance was looking between the too of. Lance was a handsome man and was dating Morgana's best friend Gwen. Gwen knew about Morgana's gift so of Lance had been clued in. Lance took the news surprisingly well. Much better than Uther had and Arthur.

"We should see Gaius," Lance said.

Gaius was an old man that could you give so many look with a raised an eyebrow. That in itself was a magic that Arthur had been on the end of many times. Gaius had been Uther's friend since before Arthur was born and was a big part of his life. He also knew about Morgana's gift and had made a brew of ingredients to try and help her sleep. It worked sometimes, but others the dreams simply came. Gaius had told her that she was destined to see these dreams. Arthur knew that Gaius knew more than he was letting on he was determined to find out what.

"Lance is right. We need to get to the bottom of this, sooner rather than later," Morgana said. She stood and swept out of the room. Lance and Arthur looked at each other and followed her out.

Autopsy was on the bottom floor and always cold. They took the elevator down and headed into autopsy. Gaius was hunched over the body, making notes and prodding the body.

He looked up when he heard them enter.  
"I'm afraid your to early for me to have any results," Gaius said dryly. 

"We know," Morgana said, not looking at the body. She swallowed thickly. Arthur felt the same.  
Gaius eyebrow went up higher and lance exchanged a look with him.  
"Then what brings you down here?"  
"We want to know what your thoughts are on the murders," Arthur said. "I know you have a theory, don't try and deny it."

Gaius looked at all of them and heaved a sigh.  
"Of course I have a theory, but your not going to like it," Gaius said.  
"Enlighten us," Arthur said dryly.

"Not here. I need to examine this body first, than I shall tell you," Gaius said, retuning to his work. "You are not the only ones who need to hear it."

Morgana, Arthur and Lance were surprised. Arthur was sure than Gaius would deny everything but to willingly tell them, it was unsettling. He always tried to protect them.

They left, feeling uneasy and continued into their investigation, but hopes of finding the killer was slim if there other unsolved cases were anything to go by.

Arthur sat at the large dining room table in his parents home. He wasn't alone. Morgana, Lance, Gwen, Yagrine and Uther joined him. They were waiting for Gaius. They were all curious to here what he had to say, after all, Gaius was a privet person. He had warned them that they weren't going to like what he had to say. This made Uther suspicious.

There was a knock on the door and Yagrine got up to answer it. Arthur got his blonde hair from his mother along with her eyes. She was beautiful, slim and so very kind.

She retuned with Gaius who wasn't alone. Beside him stood a tall women. She had long dark hair and crystal blue eyes. She was pale with dark lips. There was an air of confidence and knowledge around her. She smiled softly, her eyes gleaming with hidden knowledge.  
"This is Nimueh," Gaius said, looking around them.  
"It's nice to see you again," Nimueh said, grinning.

They had met Nimueh once before. She was a friend of Gaius's and had helped Yagrine with her fertility issues, allowing her to become pregnant with Arthur.

"What it it that you need to speak with us?" Uther asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Yes," Gaius said. "It is about the murders."  
"You have a lead?" Lance asked, surprised.  
"Why didn't you tell us at the station?" Arthur asked.  
"Because this is bigger then a simple serial killer," Gaius said. "I have been consulting with Nimueh and we have come to a conclusion."

"What conclusion?" Yagrine asked, looking at the tow of them.  
"What is going on?" Uther demanded.

"Magic," Nimueh said.

There as a deathly silence. Nobody moved or spoke.  
"Magic?" Uther said slowly. Gaius nodded.  
"You want us to believe that these string of bizarre murders are caused by magic?" Arthur asked.

There was amusement in his voice. Gwen looked shocked and a little doubtful.  
"It is not so far fetched as you want to believe," Gaius said, a hint of anger in his tone. "You believe Morgana's visions."  
"That's is different," Uther said, standing up, anger colouring his tone.  
"Morgana is a seer," Nimueh said, sounding bored. "She is magic, just as Arthur was born of magic when I helped with your fertility issues."

Arthur looked to his parents in shock.  
"That was magic?" Yagrine asked, shocked.  
"Of course. It was difficult magic, one that only a priestess of the old religion could make. For a life to be created, a life must be taken."  
"Who's life was taken?" Morgana asked. Nimueh pierced her with a hard look.  
"Your mothers life."

Morgana looked pale and Yagrine looked as if she was about to be sick.  
Lance and Gwen looked uncomfortable, not sure why they were here.

"What has this got to do with the murders?" Arthur asked, eager to get of this topic.

"Like I said. I'm a priestess of the Old religion. The very heart of magic," Nimueh said, taking a seat at the table. Gaius took a seat too.

"Tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?"  
There was several shrugs.  
"You should," Gaius said. "Especially since you are in the middle of all this."  
"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.  
"These murders are happening because your souls have been reincarnated," Gaius explained.  
"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, speaking for the first time.  
"You have lived this life before," Nimueh said, grinning. She was enjoying herself.

"Have you ever dreamed of something, that seemed familiar?" Gaius asked.  
Nobody spoke but their silence spoke volumes. They all had.  
"This is not the first life you have lived," Nimueh continued. "Sometimes, you remember your previous lives. For example I remember, as does Gaius. We remember living hundred of years ago."  
"Morgana has remembered once before," Gaius said, looking to the pale seer. She looked at him, wide eyes.  
"One time Yagrine remembered," Gaius continued.

They looked doubtful.  
"What was our first life?" Morgana asked. Everyone looked to her. Nimueh was grinning.  
"An excellent question. You are the legend of Morgana Le Flay."  
"But she was evil," Gwen gasped. "She led Prince Arthur to his death."  
"Indeed she did," Gaius said.  
"So I'm evil," Morgana said coldly.  
"No, my dear. In previous lives you have redeemed yourself," Gaius said kindly, soothing her fears. "You had help, learning about your powers."

Morgana nodded, relieved.  
"Wait, if she is Morgana Le Flay, than who are we?" Lance asked.  
"Your are Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot and Arthur friend," Gaius explained. "Gwen is Guinevere, Queen. Uther is was King with his wife, Queen Yagrine. And Arthur is the once and future King of Albion."

They all sat there, shocked. How were you meant to react to that?  
"This is absurd," Uther said in a hoarse voice.  
"Is it?" Nimueh asked. "You've seen Morgana do magic, I've done magic."  
Uther sat in silence and was not pleased that he had been shut down.  
Silence rang out over the room. Nimueh sighed.  
"Are they always this hard?" Nimueh asked Gaius.  
"Yes," he chuckled. "Last time they tired to have me admitted."

Nimueh gave a bark of laughter.

Arthur's head was spinning. If what they were saying was true, than he had once been the King of Albion.  
"If we have all been reincarnated, than who is killing all those people?" Morgana asked. "And why?"

"Power, of course. What else?" Gaius said.  
"And the great King Arthur Pendragon born again?" Nimueh said. "It is not an opportunity to pass up. Not after all that you have done in the past."

Nimueh and Gaius were looking at Arthur with pride and admiration.

"But who is killing them?" Morgana urged. Arthur realised that she believed this madness.  
"That is who we need to find out and that's why we are you telling you," Gaius said. "You have all made many enemies in the past."

Silence took hold again as they all looked at each other.

"If this is true," Lance said slowly, taking hold of Gwen's hand. "Aren't you missing someone vitally important?"

Gwen looked at Lance, confused. Everyone else looked to him too.

"Merlin!" Lance cried. "where is Merlin? Arthur's advisor?"

Nimueh and Gaius smiled. "we haven't forgotten about Merlin."  
"Where is he?" Morgana asked. Eyes alight. Arthur had to admit that he was intrigued.

"Around," Nimueh said vaguely. "Once I scry for him I will know his exact location."

"How do you know Merlin remembers?" Gwen asked. "You said that only sometimes we remember. What if Merlin doesn't?"  
"That won't be a problem," Nimueh said. "Merlin always remembers. He remembers every betrayal, every loyalty, every sacrifice, everything."

Her eyes bore into Arthur's and he felt a twist of guilt in his stomach.  
"So where is he?" Uther asked, a sarcastic tone lingering.  
"Waiting for Arthur."

She stared at Arthur and everyone turned to look at him. Arthur stared back. Finally she dropped her gaze and placed on the table a stone bowl. He didn't want to know where it had come from. Gaius handed a flask and she poured it into the bowl. Clear liquid came out and settled in the bowl.

She waved her hand over it, a strange language spilling her mouth. Arthur leaned back as her eyes glowed gold. Everyone else was stunned to, apart from Gaius and Morgana was leaning forward eagerly.

"Merlin!" Nimueh finished and smiled smugly.

_Please review!_


	2. Part 2

_Thanks you to all who reviewed and I hope you like this part too! I apologise for spelling Ygraine wrong and will rectify it in this chapter! Sorry! _

**Part 2**

The university campuses was crawling with students. Most were milling around, talking to their friends and exchanging stories about their break. Some where hurrying to their classes, already five minuets late. Others were waiting for their classes to end so they could go home for the day. Merlin was one of these people. He was a tall boy, who was skinny with a black hair that stuck in every direction and big ears. He wore a big goofy smile that made his blue eyes light up.

Beside him was his friend Gwaine, a handsome boy, and Freya , a beautiful woman.  
"We are out of time for today. I'll see you all next week," the lecture said. Chatter broke out, along with the rustling of paper and pens.  
"Remind me why I'm taking this class?" Gwaine grunted as he picked his bag up.  
"Because it a core subject," Merlin supplied helpfully. Freya rolled her eyes and Gwaine punched his arm lightly. Merlin glared and shouldered his bag.

They walked out, thanking every god they knew that it was Friday and that their next class wasn't until Tuesday, meaning a long weekend. They walked through the campus, talking about the weekend and what parties there were.  
Gwaine and Merlin had met during their first year at University. Of course, Merlin had recognised the man as soon as he saw him, past lives coming back in flashes in his mind. He was surprised of course when Gwaine pulled him into a tight hug. Normally it was only the Magical people who remembered their past lives, of course, it wasn't always the case. Gwen had once remembered.

Merlin had than explained to Gwaine what was happening and why he remembered. Merlin was also surprised to find that Freya was in their class. She hadn't remembered Merlin at first, but Merlin had cast a spell and she had remembered soon enough. The three of them had been inseparable since. They had gotten an apartment together and had been living together for two years now.

They headed on and Gwaine flopped down on the couch. Freya went to her room and unpacked her things. Merlin slouched on the chair.

"You OK?" Gwaine asked, looking at Merlin with concern.  
"I feel...tingly," Merlin said honestly. Almost as if something was calling for his magic. He sat up straighter. Gwaine was by his side in an instant.  
"What is it?" Gwaine asked. Freya came out, took one look and hurried over to them.  
"Someone's calling for my magic. They're looking for me," Merlin said. He had to concentrate, try to block them.

"Who?" Freya demanded. Merlin knew it felt familiar. He got a quick glimpse and then slammed his magic back.

They were gone in an instant.  
"Who was it?" Gwaine asked, gripping his shoulder.  
"Nimueh," Merlin said, giving a small smile.  
"What did she want?" Freya hissed.  
"Turn the news on," Merlin said. Gwaine switched the TV on and switched to the news.

The news reader was outside an ally somewhere in London. Yellow tape closed of the ally.  
"This is the fourth brutal murder this week. Police are considering a serial killer, but the connection is inconclusive this early in the investigation." she spoke.  
"Another murder?" Freya asked.

"Not just any. Magical murder," Merlin said. He sighed.  
"So it's happening again?" Gwaine asked.  
"It would seem so," Merlin said. "But we don't know what they are after."

"It's obvious isn't it? Aren't the always after Arthur?" Freya asked bitterly.  
"Not always. Once they were after Morgana, and a couple of times me," Merlin said, frowning.

"But it's usually Arthur," Gwaine said, a hint of amusement on his face. "I mean, the man does attract bad luck."  
"Well, I won't deny that," Merlin grinned. They chuckled but Freya didn't look amused. She was still sore about the first time where Arthur had killed her. Merlin had explained to her many times before that it was an accident. Freya hadn't been around for a while and Merlin was always grateful when she did appear.

"So it's starting again," Freya said, effectively making Merlin and Gwaine stop laughing. Merlin sighed.  
"Yes. But we knew that when you remembered," Merlin said.

"Any idea who is behind it?" Gwaine asked, going to the kitchen. He came back with some biscuits. Merlin took one and took a bite.  
"No. I would need to speak to Morgana or Nimueh to figure that out," Merlin said thoughtfully. "I suppose that why Nimueh is looking for me."

"So she remembers this time," Freya said, looking nettled.  
"Most magical people do," Merlin said. "Gaius only hasn't remembered a few times."

"How nice for him," Frey said dryly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"We are going to have to meet," Merlin said. He grinned. "I haven't seen Gaius in ages."  
Freya smiled along Gwaine.  
"I've been trying to find him. Usually he ends up being a teacher of mine." Merlin said thoughtfully.

Merlin took a piece of paper and quickly scrawled a note. Merlin leant back and his eyes flashed gold. The paper started to burn and curled until it disappeared in smoke.  
"Now what?" Freya asked.

"We wait," Gwaine answered and stole another biscuit.

Arthur watched with fascination as Nimueh leaned over the bowl, apparently seeing that he couldn't see. He jumped slightly (not that he would admit it) when she flinched reeling back and nearly falling backwards over her chair. If Gaius hadn't reached out and grabbed the chair she would be flat on the floor. Her eyes were blue again, no longer gold.

"What happened?" Uther demanded.  
"Merlin is what happened," Nimueh snapped, looking angry. "He sensed me searching for him, which I wanted. He slammed me shut before I could get a location."  
"He blocked you?" Gaius asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Nimueh glared at him.  
"One of these years he will get rid of his mistrust," Nimueh said, huffing.

Gwen jumped and gave a gasp as a fire started in the middle of the table. The fire seemed to be going backwards and paper began to reveal it's self. The fire burned it's self out and the paper sit in the middle of the table, completely perfect.

Nimueh snatched it up, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, while everyone else stared in shock. Nimueh was scowling.

"Merlin has agreed to meet with us," Nimueh said. "He'll come to us."  
"How will find us?" Ygraine asked, over her shock.  
"Magic," Nimueh answered, distractedly. "He'll be able to sense Arthur. I'm surprised you haven't met sooner than today."

"He'll be able to sense me?" Arthur asked, desperately trying to understand everything that was happening today.

"You are the reason why Merlin has magic," Gaius explained while Nimueh stood up. "Your destiny are so entwined it is impossible to see where one starts and where one ends."

"It's always been that way," Gaius continued. "His magic is as much as his as it is yours."

Arthur didn't know how to respond. What he needed now was a strong drink and to go to bed and act like this day had never happened.

"Do you have many herbs here?" Nimueh asked, suddenly.  
"No not many," Ygraine answered.  
"I'll be back," Nimueh said and she swept out of the room without a backwards glance.

"I need a drink," Uther sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Lance didn't know what to do. Gwen and Morgana were looking at each other.

"I believe you," Morgana said to Gaius. He smiled.  
"Of course. You were always quick to accept. I expected this time to be no different," Gaius chuckled. Morgana smiled.  
"It's nice to understand my dreams now," Morgana said. Gaius nodded.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to wait and see if the threat was against any of you before."

"The threats aren't always against me?" Arthur asked. Gaius shook his head.  
"See Arthur, the world does not revolve around you," Morgana smirked. Gwen covered her mouth to stop a giggle but it slipped through. Arthur glared at them both.

"Shut up, harpy," Arthur snapped. Morgana sneered back.  
"Both of you stop," Uther snapped, coming back with a scotch in his hand. They stayed silent.

"I swear, Gaius, if this is some joke..." Uther growled, letting the threat hang in the air.  
"I'm not joking," Gaius said firmly. Uther looked him over and finally nodded.

Not much was said on the subject. Nimueh returned an hour later, a shopping back full of ingredients.  
"Merlin shall be here soon," Nimueh said, heading to the kitchen. Arthur suddenly felt nervous and giddy. Everyone else had sat up straighter, eager to see the famous Merlin.

Gwaine whistled as the stood out side a house, which looked to be a mansion.  
"Why must Arthur always get the good luck?"  
"Destiny," Freya said mockingly which caused them all to grin. Merlin was practically humming, his magic eager to escape and greet Arthur. Both of them had missed him so much. Merlin was having a hard time controlling himself.  
"Ready?" Freya asked. Merlin nodded enthusiastically. Gwaine chuckled and Merlin pouted.

Freya knocked.  
"I'll go first and warn them, shall I?" Gwaine asked, amused. Merlin glared.

Arthur wasn't sure what to expect but he didn't expect a blue orb to suddenly appear in front of him and start bobbing around him like an excited puppy. Gaius snorted with laughter and start chuckling. Nimueh looked highly amused. Arthur leant back but it still bounced around. There was knock on the door and Ygraine went to answer it again.

She came back quickly with a handsome man. He had long dark hair.  
"Hi, I'm Gwaine. Just want to warn you-" he started but spotted the blue orb hanging around Arthur and burst out laughing. He doubled over and slapped his kneed. Arthur frowned.  
"Oh, that's priceless," Gwaine laughed. "I'll go get Freya and Merlin."

Gwaine disappeared and then quickly came back with a girl and another boy.

Merlin was wearing a goofy grin and was not at all what Arthur expected.

But that was the least of his problems. Merlin had only taken a few steps in when everything that was glass exploded. Shards of glass suddenly were suspended in mid air. The remains of Uther's drink were droplets suspended frozen in mid air.

Everyone was shocked. Gwaine and the girl Freya doubled over in laughter. Nimueh was chuckling along with Gaius. Merlin frowned and the tips of his ears went red.  
"Shut up," he growled. Arthur watched as his eyes flashed gold and the shards of glass zipped back into their original place. Uther's drink retuned too.

"I suppose that wasn't as bad as last time," Gaius said amused and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"How did you find Gawaine and Freya?" Gaius asked.  
"Gawaine already knew. We met at University. I cast a spell on Freya to remember," Merlin explained. Gaius looked surprised.  
"You remembered?" He asked Gwaine. He nodded, looking smug.

Merlin looked around the room. Gwaine and Freya and stood up straighter next to Merlin.

"King Uther," Merlin mumbled and they bowed. Uther was taken aback but gave a small smile.  
"Lady Morgana," Merlin said and they bowed again. Morgana smiled and inclined her head.  
"Queen Ygraine, Queen Guinevere," Gwaine said and they bowed again.

They turned to Arthur. They bowed deeply.  
"King Arthur."

Arthur looked at them eyes wide.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Nimueh said. Merlin shrugged.  
"I'm surprised out paths didn't cross more quickly. Gaius, your usually a teacher of mine."  
"Yes, I was surprised too," Gaius mused. "But we found each other."  
"We always do," Merlin grinned and his eyes flickered to Arthur.

"Sorry about he glass," Merlin mumbled sheepishly. "My magic missed you."  
"Missed me?" Arthur said slowly. Merlin grinned and nodded.

Gwaine snorted and Merlin glared at him and elbowed him.

"So you're Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes."

Arthur looked Merlin him up and down, clearly unimpressed.  
"You're the great Merlin?" Arthur asked again, just to be sure. Uther looked doubtful.

Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Your a prat in every life time aren't you?" Merlin sighed. "Yes, I am Merlin."

"But legends-" Arthur started.  
"Are a huge game of Chinese whispers that got changed every time it was mentioned." Merlin interrupted.

"I'm sure Arthur is just surprised," Morgana said, shooting him a glare. "It's a lot of information to take in at once."  
"No, I'm sure he's just being himself, a prat as usual," Merlin grinned.  
"Oi! You can't talk to me like that," Arthur growled.  
"Sorry, sire," Merlin said sarcastically.

"I could have you arrested and a night in jail," Arthur growled.  
"I miss the stocks," Merlin said thoughtfully, a dreamy look on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"Could you get rid of the ball?" Arthur cried, pointing to the blue orb that was still hanging around him. Merlin blushed.  
"Sorry," and his eyes flashed gold and it disappeared.

Gaius shook his head.  
"It's nice to see that some things never change," Gaius said, smiling at Merlin. He grinned sheepishly in return.

"We need to find out who is causing these deaths," Nimueh said, breaking up the bickering.  
"Right. Do you have any idea's?" Merlin asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Would they be here if the did?" Arthur said. Merlin glared.  
"I was just asking," Merlin huffed not looking at Arthur.

"We have no leads," Gaius answered. Merlin nodded.

Nimueh, Gaius and Merlin all turned to Morgana. She looked at them surprised.  
"Yes?"  
"You may know," Gaius said.

"May know what?" Morgana asked, confused.  
"Who is behind the murders," Merlin said.  
"Me? If I did I would of said something and put the bastard behind bars!" Morgana snapped, offended by their accusations.

"You misunderstood," Gaius said, quickly reassuring her.  
"Your dreams," Merlin said. "Are visions. They are not always clear, right?"  
"That's right," Morgana said, surprised.  
"They just need to be decrypted . What have you been dreaming of lately?" Merlin asked.

Arthur was, slightly impressed. It was clear that Merlin knew Morgana. She seemed surprised too.

"Mostly darkness. The feeling of nothing. It's terrifying," Morgana said quietly. Gwen wrapped an arm around her and Morgana leaned into the touch.  
Merlin nodded.  
"OK. Nothing concrete yet, but I'm sure they will come into light," Merlin said.  
"We should start training as soon as possible," Nimueh said. Merlin nodded.  
"I agree. How's tomorrow?"

Merlin looked to Uther. He drew himself up, puffing out his chest, showing an air of confidence.  
"Training for what?" Uther asked.  
"Against anything," Merlin said.  
"Tomorrow." Uther agreed.

_Please review!_


	3. Part 3

_Thanks for all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy!_

**Part three**

They agreed to meet the next day at Gaius's home, mainly because it had everything they needed to train with and because Gaius had a place that had a large basement that could accommodate them and where no one could spy on what they were doing.

Arthur, Morgana, Uther and Ygraine were the first to arrive and Gaius ushered them in. Five minuets later Gwen and Lance arrived, arm in arm.

Gwen went and chatted with Morgana, both of them excited and eager to learn from the great Merlin himself. Half an hour later Gwaine and Freya arrived and joined them in Gaius's living room. Nimueh was already there, having stayed the night with Gaius.  
"Where's Merlin?" Gaius asked Gwaine. He shrugged.  
"No idea, ran out the door this morning without a word."  
"That boy spends more time with his head in the clouds than he does here in the world," Gaius muttered.  
"More like his head in the past," Freya muttered, taking a seat.

They waited and an hour later Merlin rocked up, panting.  
"I know, I know, I'm late," Merlin muttered, walking in. "Forgot to hand in my assignment."

Arthur found it odd that a powerful wizard was talking about handing in an assignment late. It seemed odd and out of place to him.

"Of course. You could never be on time," Gaius mused.  
"I was on time plenty of times," Merlin cried.

"You were late to Uther's wedding," Gaius said.  
"That's because a troll had trapped me under the castle!" Merlin cried. "That was hardly my fault!"  
Arthur stared.

"A troll?" Lancelot said, mouth hanging open.  
"Yeah. At least she wasn't my step mother for a while," Merlin grinned, sending a smug look to Arthur. Now Arthur's mouth fell open and Merlin grinned cheerfully.

"Shall we move onto training?" Nimueh asked.  
"Yes, follow me," Gaius said and he lead them down to the basement. The basement it's self was huge. It was lined with book shelves, every shelf full of books that looked old. There was benches full of potion bottles, instruments that burned things, held things in place, and more books. On one bench there were swords, chain mail and armour. They walked into the middle of the room and stood around awkwardly. Off to another side was some couches and a small coffee table. Freya made beeline for them and sat down. Gwaine grinned.  
"A sword! Man I've missed it," Gwaine said and hurried to the table and grabbed a sword. He also grabbed some chain mail and pulled it on.

Nimueh and Merlin made their way over to the work benches and immediately began searching for ingredients.  
"Have a seat," Gaius said, gesturing to them and they made their way to the couches. Freya was looking through an old book.

"Who wants to go first?" Gwaine asked, holding up a another sword.  
"First in what?" Morgana asked.  
"A sword fight."

"We are meant to be training, not fooling around," Lance said. "If this threat is real than we need to be prepared."  
"All the more reason for the sword fight," Gwaine said. "I'll bet your a bit rusty."

Lance looked confused.  
"Your training is with a sword. Magic is as old as time and who ever is creating those deaths may raise an army, an old army meaning you will need to fight with a sword," Gaius said, handing Lancelot some armour. "You can go first."

Lance looked at it. Gwen stood and helped him into the chain mail. She gave him a quick kiss of encouragement and pushed him towards Gwaine. He grinned and handed Lance the sword.

Lance took it and swung it experimentally.

"Ready?" Gwaine asked.  
"I suppose," Lance said slowly and Gwaine struck. Lance brought his sword up in time and it clanged loudly, echoing around the room.

The women jumped at the noise and Arthur looked tense. Gwaine had a look of concentration on his face but joy was dancing in his eyes. Lance was clumsy at first but soon found his feet and was fighting back, attacking, not just blocking. Arthur watched their every move. It seemed familiar, almost comforting. Like a dream he once had but couldn't quite remember. He looked up to see Merlin grinning at him, something dancing in his eyes, an emotion that he couldn't place.

There was a loud bang and Lance's sword fell to the ground and Gwaine had his sword pointed at Lance's heart.  
"Not bad," Gwaine grinned, lowering his sword. "You got back into quick enough. A few more and you should get your rhythm back." and he slapped him on the back.

"It seems familiar," Lance said.  
"Your trying to remember. It will all come back to you soon enough. It always does eventually," Gaius said. "It will be the same for everyone."

They nodded, almost looking relieved.

"Your up next, Arthur," Gaius said, handing him the chain mail. He slipped it on with some help from Morgana and took the sword. It felt good in his hand.

"It's no Excalibur," Arthur joked.  
"No, I've got that hidden. I can give it to you later," Merlin grinned.  
"It exists?" Gwen gasped.  
"Of course," Merlin said, eyes wide and a straight face. "I had it made for you."

Arthur shifted under his gaze.  
"Thank you," Arthur said gruffly. Merlin beamed.  
"I got Arthur Pendragon to say thank you. Now that should be in the history books" Merlin teased. Arthur scowled.

"I take it back," Arthur said.  
"O no, you can't take it back now," Merlin grinned.  
"I can do what I want," Arthur said. "I was a prince."  
"You still are," Nimueh said.

Well if that didn't put an end to any banter, nothing would.

Arthur coughed and headed to Gwaine. He raised his sword and positioned himself. Gwaine lunged and the dance begun. Arthur was surprised how fast he got into the rhythm. He was matching Gwaine and was attacking. The fought for what seemed ages and Gwaine only just won, having disarmed Arthur.

Both were panting and had a sheen of sweat on them.  
"Ha, figures you'd be good after years of no practice," Gwaine laughed, slapping him on the back. Arthur looked up to see Merlin proud grin. This made Arthur feel good and he found him self smiling back.

Gwen was next, much to Lance's anxiousness. She was good, but Gwaine was much better and beat her easily but he commented on her foot work and her stances, showing her the correct way to go about it and she did far more better when the went again.

They finished and Gwaine swept his hair out of his face.  
"I need a break," he groaned and slumped on the couch next to Freya. She scrunched her nose and handed him a towel.

"We'll go next," Nimueh said and walked into the middle of the room. Everyone sat up straighter and leaned forward, eager to see how Merlin and Nimueh were going to fight. Merlin stepped into the middle too. They stood quite a pace from each other and just stared. Nimueh wiggled her finger and sparks crackled from them. Merlin copied her movement and sparks crackled from his fingers.

At the same time they raised their hands together and a shot of coloured lightning struck from the hands and collided in the middle with a bang.

Everyone jumped and it faded into nothing. Nimueh struck again but Merlin was ready. He used both hands and to bolts of lightning struck out. Nimueh quickly managed to counter the attack.  
Foreign words spilled through her lips and suddenly a sword from the table levitated up and charged toward Arthur. Before Arthur had time to react Merlin eyes had flashed gold and the sword seemed to hit an invisible barrier and clanged to the ground.

Nimueh stood her arm extended, palm facing Merlin and made a clockwise circle. A fireball appeared in her palm. She smirked and flung it at Merlin. It hit him in the chest and he fell backwards to the ground.  
Arthur gasped and stood. Morgana and Gwen, gasping, stood too. Ygraine covered her mouth in shock.

But suddenly the book case behind Nimueh started to fall. Nimueh jumped out of the way and it cluttered to the ground.

Merlin was up, eye glowing gold and a wind began to stir. It whipped quickly and everyone shielded their eyes. Nimueh shot another fire ball but the wind made it go wide. She levitated to the sword and Merlin levitated another and the swords clanged in mid air, Merlin sent his own fire bolt towards Nimueh. It hit her in the shoulder and she went flying back. Then time seemed to freeze. Merlin's sword defeated Nimueh's and it clanged to the ground. Merlin eye's were burning gold. Nimueh turned slowly in the air, close to the book case and then slowly to the ground.

Nimueh was placed gently on the ground. Merlin levitated the swords back to the table and went to Nimueh. He helped her up. Nimueh was panting, her chest heaving with each breath. Merlin looked ruffled and flushed but Nimueh was in much worse condition.

Her shoulder was bleeding. Merlin placed his hand over it. His eyes flashed gold and then he moved his hand away. It was healed.

Arthur felt relieved that Merlin was OK which he found frightening. Yes, he had girlfriends before and he cared a lot about Morgana, but he had never had such intense feeling about a person before, especially after just meeting them.

Merlin had walked over and slumped on the couch next to Arthur. He felt a tingle when there knees touched.

"That was..." Arthur said, trying and failing to find appropriate words.  
"Intense, frightening?" Merlin asked, looking weary.  
"Fascinating, intense, amazing," Arthur said and Merlin grinned.  
"Your taking this remarkably well this time," Merlin grinned.

"What did I do last time?" Arthur asked. "God, that sounds odd."

Merlin laughed and patted his thigh.  
"Last time you thought I was a drunk and a crazy and punched me when I followed you down the street."

"Well," Arthur said, blushing slightly. "What was I meant to do? You were following me."

Merlin laughed.

"It's OK," Merlin laughed. "It's a fond memory."

Arthur snorted with amusement.

"Alright Arthur, let's go again," Gwaine said. Arthur stood up and the went again.

They trained for most of the day. Gaius was mixing herbs and making potions. Merlin and Nimueh had joined him. Yagrine had wandered over and was watching. Gwen, Arthur and Lance stood with Gwaine, going over sword techniques along with Uther. Freya was in the corner, trying to transform into a beast. She managed, effectively scaring Gwen and jumping into Lances arms.

Morgana had fallen asleep and was gently tossing and turning.

She woke with a start and screamed loudly. Everyone turned. Arthur and Gwen raced over and tried to comfort her. Ygraine took Arthur's spot and hugged her tightly, soothing her hair. Uther and Arthur hovered protectively.

"What did you see?" Gaius asked.

"That can wait," Uther snapped.  
"It is important," Nimueh said. "It could be helpful into finding who is killing these people."  
"A raven. I dreamt of a raven," Morgana said quietly.

Merlin, Gaius and Nimueh looked at each other sharply.

"What?" Arthur asked, looking between them all.

"The raven, is a sign of the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan," Gaius said quietly.

"Who is Sigan?" Morgana asked. "I don't remember."  
"He was a powerful sorcerer. But he feared death and so tried to make him self immortal," Gaius explained.  
"Did he succeed?" Arthur asked, horrified by the thought of an immortal running around.  
"In a way. He sealed his...essence in a crystal," Gaius said.

"Where is the crystal now?" Uther demanded.  
"Hidden," Merlin said. "I hid it away many life times ago."

Arthur was surprised. It was still a lot for his mind to get around it.

"This Sigan," Ygraine said. "Is he the one behind it?"  
"He could be, but he may not be," Nimueh said. "But you can guarantee that he will be involved some how."  
"Sigan was the greatest sorcerer Camelot had known but was executed but he swore revenge on Camelot," Gaius explained. 

"Cedric," Merlin growled.  
"Who?" Gwen asked.  
"In Camelot, Sigan had stolen Cedric's body and well, he nearly killed Arthur," Merlin said bitterly.

Arthur was stunned. Everyone knew the legend, but to hear stories from that time, that were true, it was mind blowing.

"We need to find more information," Nimueh said.  
"We should go now," Merlin said. Nimueh nodded.  
"Where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"To see if we can find any information," Merlin said. He turned to Arthur. "Please, please be careful."

"Me?" Arthur said.  
"Yes. I know you. You have this tendency to prove your self and protect everyone," Merlin said. "But please, look out for _you_."

Arthur stared and nodded once. Merlin grinned relieved and then Nimueh and Merlin were sweeping out of the room.

Arthur stared after him and then turned back to Morgana when he left. He felt this weird tugging at his heart and in his stomach. He quickly pushed it away and focused on Morgana.

Morgana breathing had returned to normal but she was still pale. She wasn't looking at any of them, but Arthur thought she was seeing something that they could not.

_Please review!_


	4. Part 4

_Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!_

**Part 4**

Merlin and Nimueh didn't return for the rest of the day. Everyone headed back to their homes, Morgana and Arthur staying at their parents place for safety. As they were walking into the home Morgana turned to Arthur.  
"I don't blame you," Morgana said. Arthur stopped, confused.

"For what?"

"My mother's death," Morgana said quietly and Arthur flinched. That had been on his mind since he had heard it. Morgana was known for her temper and her quick wit. He was surprised it took her this long to bring it up.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, not knowing what else to say.  
"I'm angry, of course. There is no doubt about that. But with everything going on, what we are going to face," Morgana said, breathing heavily. "I'm scared, Arthur. These dreams are terrifying and I feel so out of the loop by not remembering."

"I know the feeling," Arthur muttered. "I feel like I'm trying to remember, but I can't and it's so frustrating. I need to know."

Morgana gently touched his arm.  
"We need to stick together through this," Morgana said. Arthur nodded and for once they agreed on something.

They didn't stay up late and retired to their room, falling asleep quickly and hoping they would remember in the morning.

They didn't remember, but Lancelot and Gwen did. They had to return to work on Monday and when Lance came in, there was something different about him. He seemed...taller.  
"What happened?" Arthur asked, once Lance had taken his seat at his desk.  
"Why do you ask?" Lance asked, curious.  
"You seem different," Morgana said, peering at Lance closely. He shifted in his seat.  
"When I woke up this morning," Lance said. "I remembered everything. So did Gwen. We remember all our past lives."

Arthur's mouth fell open. He snapped it shut quickly though. Anger washed through him. It was not fair. How did Lance remember and not him? He needed to know. There wasn't a threat against Lance. He wasn't the one who would possibly get killed. The anger faded though when he saw Lance looking at him with a look of pride and honour.

"That's wonderful," Morgana said, but Arthur could tell that she was feeling angry too.

"I'm sure that you will remember soon," Lance said. "We always do. Sometimes it just takes longer than usual."

Arthur nodded.  
"We need to get to work and find out more about the murders so we can give the family some good news," Arthur said, turning his computer on. Morgana and Lance nodded and quickly set to work.

They worked for hours, following every lead they had, but they kept hitting a brick wall. They were getting know where with their leads and Arthur realised how magic had influenced the case so much.

"Nimueh, Merlin," Lance said, standing up. Arthur looked up surprised and stood too. Morgana hurried over to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.  
"Nimueh and I have been visiting the crime scenes to get a sense of any magic that has lingered there," Merlin explained quietly.

"Did you find any?" Morgana asked.  
"Yes," Nimueh smiled. Arthur stood up straighter.  
"We'll need to tell my father immediately," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and followed Arthur, everyone trailing behind them.

"It's good to see you again, Merlin," Lance grinned. Merlin looked at him and then broke out into his goofy grin.

"You remember!" Merlin cried and slapped him on the back. Lance chuckled. Arthur scowled.  
"Do you remember anything?" Merlin asked Arthur.  
"No," Arthur snapped sharply. A look of hurt and pain crossed Merlin's features before he quickly kept a straight face.  
"You'll remember soon enough. You've never failed me once," Merlin said softly.

There was no more talk on the subject as they headed to Uther's office.

Gaius was already there when they arrived and Uther quickly ushered them in, closing the door with a snap.  
"What are you doing here?" Uther snapped to Nimueh.  
"We have information for you. About the murders," Nimueh said coldly. Uther straightened.  
"What do you have?" Uther asked.  
"Sigan is responsible for the murders," Nimueh continued.  
"I recognise his magic," Merlin said, looking at Gaius. He nodded once. Arthur had the feeling that Merlin and Gaius were having a silent conversation.

"He will be easy to kill," Nimueh said casually. Everyone stared at her, apart from Merlin and Gaius who were nodded.

"Kill him?" Morgana asked. Nimueh nodded.

"We have a law and we must uphold it," Uther said angrily. "I will not condone murder."  
"You won't be killing him," Nimueh said.  
"I will," Merlin said. "Or Nimueh. Depends who gets the first shot in."

"How can you talk about it so calmly?" Morgan asked.  
"Because it's what we have to do," Merlin said. "I would do anything for Arthur."

Arthur felt the blood rising in his cheeks and with the look Merlin was giving him wasn't helping. Uther breathed heavily in anger.  
"Is there another way?" Uther demanded.

"We could bind his powers," Merlin said. Nimueh sighed.  
"We could," she bit out. It was clear that she wanted to kill Sigan. "We could make a potion. It would take time. It would be so much easier to kill him."

Uther didn't look pleased.  
"We'll make the potion," Merlin said quickly, bowing slightly.

"Excellent. I want this bastard put in jail quickly," Uther said. Merlin nodded.  
"I could help you. I would like to learn," Morgana said.

"Yes, that would be useful," Gaius said.

"We are done for the day. We could head back to yours," Lance said, nodding at Gaius.  
"Yes, that would be wise," Gaius said.

They signed out for the day. As they were heading out of the office, they saw Gwaine leaning against the building. He grinned and fell into step with them.  
"Thought I could give you a ride," Gwaine said. "And share some information with you."

Merlin looked up sharply. Gwaine lead them to forward drive and they climbed in. Gwen was already there in the back-seat. Lance jumped in and kissed her lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked, concerned.

"I was talking with Gwaine and Freya today," Gwen told them as they piled into the car. "We were going through the old books, trying to learn more about Sigan. After reading about him...he stronger than we thought."

"We are going to bind his powers," Merlin said as Gwaine started the car and pulled out into the traffic, heading to Gaius's place.

"Is that difficult?" Gwen asked.  
"Yes. We need certain ingredients from Sigan himself," Nimueh said sighing. "and before we can get that we will need to scry for him which may tip him off that we are onto him."

"And if he knows that then it will be more difficult," Morgana summarised.

"He will be prepared for us," Merlin said.

The car was silent as they took in this news. They were nearly at Gaius's. Arthur turned to Merlin who suddenly had a confused look on his face. They were a couple of streets away. When they were a couple of houses away Merlin confused look became a pained one.  
"STOP THE CAR!" Merlin yelled. Gwaine slammed on the breaks and they all launched forward.  
"What?" Gwaine snapped.  
"Shhh!" Merlin hissed. His head was tilted and his eyes were squeezed shut. It was like he was listening for something that only he could hear.

"Someone's there," Merlin said quietly. He eyes snapped open and he paled.  
"Fuck!" he swore. "It's Mordred."  
"Mordred," Nimueh asked, eyes wide. "You sure?"  
"Of course. I can hear him. They're searching the place," Merlin said irritably. "They're spying."

"Yagrine is there," Gwen said. "With Freya."  
"What?" Uther snarled.

Merlin swore again.  
"Alright. Gwaine, your driving," Merlin said, undoing his seat belt. Nimueh was already opening her door and stepping out. "Drive to _my _place. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I remember," Gwaine said.  
"Good, drive there. Don't stop for anything," Merlin said, opening his door. His eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt warm and in his mind he saw a forest. It was gone before he really had a chance to really see it.

"Do _not _fall asleep," Merlin said, out of the car and ready to close the door. Nimueh was waiting for him. "We will catch up with you. Don't stop for anything."

Merlin turned to Arthur.  
"If you get injured Arthur, I swear I will kill you myself," Merlin growled and the slammed the door shut.

Gwaine pulled away and Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin and Nimueh sneaking towards Gaius's home.

Everyone was anxious and tense. Nobody spoke as Gwaine drove out of the city and into the country side.

Merlin and Nimueh crept towards the house. Merlin could tell that they were all ready in the house moving around. He had to find Ygraine and Freya fast and get them out. Merlin nodded at Nimueh and they moved to the door. They opened and shut it quietly. They crept down the hall and froze. Mordred and Sigan were in the living room. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and time slowed considerable, almost to the point where it had completely stopped.

Nimueh and Merlin were unaffected and darted past the living room and to the basement. Time sped up again and Merlin wasn't sure if Mordred had caught a glimpse of him. They rushed down and locked the basement door behind them with magic.

Ygraine and Freya looked up.  
"What's going on?" Freya asked.

"We know who's behind the murders," Merlin said, grabbing a bag and moving to the bench and scooping the ingredients into the bag.  
"Who?" Ygraine asked.  
"Mordred," Nimueh answered.  
"Wait, didn't he kill Arthur in his first life?" Freya asked.  
"Yes, and he's upstairs right now," Merlin growled.  
"What!" Freya shrieked. The door upstairs rattled loudly. They all looked to it.

"We need to leave now," Nimueh snapped. The door burst open, shards of the door flying into the room. Freya quickly transformed into a beast. She looked like a panther with wings producing from her back. She growled and got into a defensive position.

Merlin grabbed the bag and spun. He ran to Ygraine and stood in front of her protectively. Nimueh was muttering a spell. Then all hell broke loose.

Gwaine was driving well over the speed limit, weaving in and out of traffic. He stuck to the main roads and soon the were well out of the city and into the country side. He seemed to know where they were going. Everyone was tense and anxious. Uther was glaring, worried about his wife. Morgana and Arthur would look at each other and then quickly looked away. Lance was trying to comfort Gwen.

They had been driving for three hours when Nimueh suddenly materialised in black smoke in the front seat. Gwen and Morgana screamed. Gwaine turned the wheel sharply and the car veered into the other lane, narrowing missing a truck. He veered the car back.  
"Fuck! Are you out of your damn mind?" Gwaine shouted.

Nimueh was usually calm and collected but her hair was messed and she was breathing heavily.  
"Take the next exit. We need to ditch the car," Nimueh said, ignoring Gwaine.

"What the hell happened?" Lance asked. This was the first time he had ever heard Lance curse.  
"Mordred and Sigan were in the house," Nimueh said, distracted. "We got into a bit of a fight."

"Is everyone OK?" Arthur asked.  
"Freya got some good swipes in," Nimueh told them. "She had to bail out of a window though, Sigan tried to follow but I distracted him. Mordred was trained on Merlin."

"Is he OK?" Gaius asked.  
"He and Ygraine disappeared but I don't know where," Nimueh said, distracted still. "Sigan is trying to follow me. Sorry about your house, Gaius. It's destroyed."

Gwaine took the next exit and pulled to a stop. There was a barn nearby.

Nimueh got out and they all followed her lead. They ran to the barn and Nimueh opened it with magic.

"I hope you all know how to ride," Nimueh said and she headed to a horse.

They looked at each other. Gwen and Lance mounted a horse together and the rest took a horse each. Then they were riding into the country side.

They rode and rode, riding into thick forest.

Gwaine and Nimueh were leading, obviously knowing where they were going.

They eventually rode past a lake and finally Nimueh and Gwaine slowed their horses down into a trot.

"We're inside the radius," Nimueh said. "They won't be able to track us from here."  
"Where are we going?" Morgana asked.  
"Merlin's home," Lance answered.

"His home? I thought he lived with you in the city," Arthur said to Gwaine.

"Merlin just lives there while classes are on," Gwaine chuckled. "When Camelot fell Merlin created a home out here and hid it with spells so that nobody could find him. He hid things here in past lives so that nobody could use them for evil."

Arthur nodded.

They rode until the sun started setting. They eventually came across a cave. Nimueh dismounted and everyone followed her lead. Once the horses were tethered they entered the cave. Nimueh found a torch and lit it with magic and led the way. They walked down a narrow tunnel until suddenly it opened wide.

The cave was lined with stone and broke off into many tunnels which were all lined with stone.

Books, candles, herbs, furniture were spread all around the room.

"Wow," Gwen breathed. She had not been here in such a long time,

"You should get some rest," Nimueh said. "Who knows when you will get it next."

They nodded.

"There are rooms through the tunnels. Gwaine, Lance, Gwen and Gaius you know where your rooms are."

They nodded and headed down a tunnel.  
"Uther, Arthur, Morgana. I shall take you to your rooms," Nimueh said. The followed her down a tunnel which led to several large rooms. Morgana room was first and she thanked Nimueh before entering her room. Uther's was next.

Nimueh led Arthur back to the main cavern and took him down another tunnel. There was only one large room in here. There was a large king size bed in the middle. Old fashioned clothes were spread around the room, trunks opened, books spread out.

"Good night," Nimueh said and left Arthur alone. He looked around the room. There was things that seemed familiar. Arthur went to the bed and laid down. He was more tired than he thought and he closed his eyes, asleep in minutes.

_Please review!_


	5. Part 5

_Thanks for all the reviews! Glad that you are all enjoying the story!_

**Part 5**

When Arthur woke up he remembered everything. He remembered the first time he met Merlin, he had called Arthur an ass. He remembered the first time Merlin saved his life. Every touch, every kiss...

Arthur looked around the room and smiled, shaking he head. It would seem that Merlin had not picked after himself, again. Oh, he was semi good at picking up after Arthur but never his own things.

Arthur changed into some clean clothes that he found in one of the cupboards. He remembered being here before so he knew his way around. Merlin had shown him around the place and when they wanted privacy they came here.

Everyone was in the main room of the cave. Gwen was cooking breakfast with Lance hovering around her.

There was no sign of Merlin or Ygraine. Arthur took a seat and Morgana sat next to him.  
"They'll be back soon," Morgana said. "Merlin's never let you down before."  
"I take it you remember," Arthur said dryly. Morgana smirked.  
"You too, I see," Morgana smirked.

Arthur scowled back at her.

Gwen served them breakfast and they ate. Uther was in fowl mood and nobody talked to him. Gaius made some heroic attempts but after several snappy answers Gaius wisely gave up. It was clear that he was worried about Ygraine.

After breakfast, Gwaine suggested that they get some fresh air, instead being hold up in the cave. They walked out and Gwaine walked down the lake nearby.

They were just sitting, waiting, when Freya suddenly came stumbling through the bushes. She was panting and looked dishevelled.  
"Are you OK?" Gaius asked when she reached them.  
"Fine, finally lost Sigan," Freya said. She looked around. "No sign of Merlin yet?"

"Not yet, no," Arthur said. Freya peered at him closely and nodded. She gathered that Arthur had remembered.

There was a deep roar around the forest and a shadow passed over them. They all looked up and over the lake, turning in a large arch, was a very large, very scaly dragon.

"Is that-" Morgana asked.  
"A dragon?" Gwen gasped. By the lake on the shore was the only place it could landed. The ground shook under it's weight. From the dragon two figure dropped down.

"Ygraine," Uther breathed.

Ygraine came running through the forest. Uther swept her into his arms and held her tightly. She was shaking slightly and buried her head in his chest.

Merlin stood by the dragon. The dragon had curled down, his head lowered nearly Merlin.

They were talking, the dragons voice deep and rumbling.

Mordred was intent to kill Merlin. Magic was going off in all directions and Gaius's home was being destroyed. Ygraine was hovering behind Merlin, clearly terrified. Merlin was getting angry. No way would he be responsible for Ygraine getting hurt. Arthur would kill him and he didn't want Arthur to lose his mother again.

Merlin let out a loud roar, eye flashing gold. Mordred went flying into the bookcase, books tumbling out onto him.  
"Nimueh, go!" Merlin shouted. Nimueh nodded and Merlin grabbed Ygraine.

He muttered a spell and they were gone.

Merlin opened his eyes and they were in a forest. Not the forest where his home was but a different one. Merlin turned to Ygraine and saw that she was pale and shaking.  
"Are you OK?" Merlin asked softly.  
"I- I think so," Ygraine said quietly.  
"I'm sorry," said Merlin. "I should of got there sooner."

"Don't blame yourself," Ygraine said. "None of this was your fault."  
Merlin nodded, but he still felt guilty. Ygraine looked around, confused.  
"Where did you take us?"  
"We need a lot more help since Mordred is involved," Merlin said, looking around.  
"Who?" Ygraine asked.

"Kilgharrah," Merlin grinned.

Ygraine looked confused.

"Also known as the Great Dragon."

Ygraine's mouth fell open.  
"A dragon?" she breathed. Merlin nodded. He took a deep breath and flung his head back. He opened his eyes and they were burning gold.  
"DRAGON!" he cried.

Ygraine looked around and Merlin levelled his head and his eyes were once again their stunning blue.

"Now we wait," Merlin said. He sat down and Ygraine followed.

After waiting ten minuets, mostly in silence while Merlin tried to catch his breath, the dragon appeared with a roar. Ygraine scrambled back while Merlin stood and grinning.

The dragon landed with a great thump. He peered at Merlin.  
"Ahh young warlock. It has been far too long," the dragon mused.

"It is good to see you again," Merlin grinned.

"I have seen this coming, young warlock and the time draws near," the dragon said.  
"I know. I need your help," Merlin said.

The dragon nodded. "I figured as much."  
"Will you take us to me home?" Merlin asked. The Dragon bowed his head. Merlin turned to Ygraine and took her hand.  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you, I promise," Merlin said. She nodded and with Merlin's help they climbed on the dragon and they were suddenly air born.

Ygraine screamed and Merlin whooped with excitement.

They flew well into the night and arrived to his home in the morning. Merlin helped Ygraine down and she immediately ran to Uther and held him tightly.  
"History is close to repeating it's self, young warlock," The dragon said. "Do not let the same mistakes happen again."  
"I won't. Not this time," Merlin said fiercely.  
"I believe you," the dragon said quietly.

Merlin nodded. He turned and found Arthur waiting. He walked over to him and was vaguely aware that the dragon was drinking from the lake. When Merlin reached him Arthur pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him deeply. Merlin, surprised at first, melted into the kiss and kissed him back with passion. Tongues rolling against each other, hot, wet.

When oxygen became a must they pulled back and breathed heavily.  
"Thank god," Merlin breathed. "I've missed you so, so much."  
"Me too," Arthur moaned softly and covered Merlin's lips with his own. This kiss was much sweeter this time, Arthur's hands resting on his hips.

Merlin pulled back and his grin was brighter than the sun.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Mordred showed up, some magic went down and now here we are," Merlin answered.

"Were you hurt?" Arthur asked, eyes tracing over his body. A warm feeling pooled in the bottom of Merlin's stomach under his gaze.  
"No," Merlin smiled. "I wasn't."

"Good," Arthur said gruffly.  
"Merlin," Nimueh called from the entrance of the cave. Merlin looked up and found her smirking. He blushed and nodded and Nimueh turned inside.

Arthur and Merlin headed into the cave and found everyone else waiting.  
"Nimueh filled us in," Gaius said. "Did you know what Mordred is after?"

"What he is always after. To stop Arthur," Merlin scowled.  
"Stop me from what? I never really understood," Arthur said.  
"Mordred was jealous that you united all of Albion," Merlin explained. "You were always born to lead and be the greatest leader."

Arthur was filled with pride and warmth at Merlin's passionate words.

"But what's his plan?" Uther asked, holding Ygraine tightly by his side.

"Probably raise an army of the dead," Merlin said tiredly. "Or get Arthur alone by kidnapping somebody close to him."

"Maybe a blunt force attack," Nimueh added, sitting down.  
"Or endless mind games," Morgana added.

"Oh I hope not," Gwen shuddered. Lance gently rubbed her back.  
"We'll be prepared, for anything that he tries," Lance said, Gwaine grinned.  
"I'm looking forward to kicking some ass."  
Arthur chuckled and Gaius looked amused.

"There is one way to find out," Freya said quietly. Merlin looked to her and nodded slowly, seeming to know where he thoughts were heading.

"Yes, I was thinking about that," Merlin said quietly.  
"Thinking about what?" Arthur asked, looking between the two.

"It involves magic," Freya said.

"What kind of magic?" Morgana asked.  
"Magic I don't have," Freya said. "Only Nimueh, Merlin and you Morgana have that kind of power."

"Power to do what?" Uther demanded.  
"To track Mordred and speak to him," Nimueh answered, finally understanding.  
"You want to speak to the bastard who wants to kill us?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"Oh, well now were on the same page that is a stupid idea," Gwaine said, rolling his eyes.  
"Gwaine is right. That is idiotic," Gaius snapped. 

"Not if we do it on a different plane," Merlin said.

"Oh," Gaius said, surprised. "well, yes that would work."  
"Another plane?" Ygraine asked. "I don't understand."  
"There are many planes. Spirit planes, death plane, and so on," Nimueh explained. "Some have enough power to bring their sub-concious and other's sub-concious onto those planes."

"It's tough magic, isn't it?" Morgana asked. "I don't ever remember doing it."

"Very hard," Nimueh explained. "To the untrained it can be very dangerous," Freya explained. "I wouldn't try it."

"No," Arthur snapped loudly. Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"It's the only way to figure out what is going on," Merlin said tiredly.

"It's suicide, you idiot! It could be a trap," Arthur yelled.  
"Well I would rather know than going in blind," Merlin snapped back.

"We can figure this out without putting lives in danger," Arthur snapped.  
"So it's Ok for you to put your life on the line?" Merlin yelled. "It's OK for you to get killed? Well get what Arthur, I won't let you. I am sick of watching you die! Sick of losing you every time and being left without you!"

Merlin was breathing heavily, the shelves were rattling.

"Merlin-" Arthur started but merlin gave a yell of frustration and stood up, walking away.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes. Merlin was pacing, trying to get his magic under control.

"Fine," Arthur finally relented. "But I swear if you get yourself in any danger you get out of there. Do you hear me Merlin?"

"Yes," Merlin said.

Candle filled the cave. Morgana, Nimueh and Merlin sat in a circle, the others standing around watching. Arthur was tense, his jaw tight as he watched Merlin mumble under his breath in a language he still didn't understand, even after all these years. Their eyes were burning gold before they slipped closed and the heads fell against their chests.

Merlin, Morgana and Merlin stood in a forest, a fire burning in the middle. Out of the trees Mordred appeared with Sigan by his side.  
"I was surprised when I felt your magic, Emry's," Mordred said, a smirk on his face. "Why did you bring me here?"

"We want to talk," Merlin said.  
"We gathered as much," Sigan said dryly.

"We want to know what you are planning," Morgana said. Mordred laughed loudly and Sigan looked amused.  
"There was a time when we made a great team," Mordred said to Morgana once he had stopped laughing.  
"I learnt my mistakes," Morgana said coldly. Mordred shrugged.  
"More for me then."

"What are you planning?" Nimueh asked. "All of Albion again?"  
"You don't like surprises?" Mordred asked in a false sweet voice.  
"Not particularly," Morgana said.

"Too bad," Mordred said. Merlin sighed, this was getting know where.

"Our war does not have to take innocent lives," Merlin said, his voice strong. "Not like the times before."  
"But why? Uther slaughtered enough of us," Mordred said with a sneer. "It only fair we do the same to his people."  
"That was many life times ago and you got your revenge," Nimueh said, her voice cold.

"Indeed I did," Mordred said, smiling. "Alright. I will tell you. I want Arthur gone. His destiny is too great for this life time. He will bring people out of the past with their thinking and bring them forward into a new time. I want my destiny to be of greatness."

"But Arthur is doing what you want?" Morgana said, shaking her head. "Why not work with him instead of against him?"

"Because it is high time Arthur learnt his place," Mordred snapped. "He brought magic back to the land but could never understand it. Sure it was in his blood but it wasn't _him. _Not like us," Mordred snapped.

"With Arthur out of the way we can truly bring the world together," Sigan said.

"We won't let you," Morgana snapped.  
"But I have so many times before. What makes this time so different?" Mordred grinned.

"We have experience," Nimueh smirked.

Mordred laughed.  
"So do we," Sigan smirked.  
"Let's go. I can see you are not to be reasoned with," Morgana snapped. She turned on her heel and walked into the forest and she was gone. Nimueh followed next. Merlin stood in front of Mordred.  
"I think I'll kill you first," Mordred said, smiling. "I want to see Arthur's heart break this time."

"Leave Arthur out of this," Merlin growled.

"Why? You know, without him he's nothing. He's so easy to kill," Mordred grinned evilly.

"This is between you and me. You know I have the power to stop you and I have before," Merlin growled.  
"Indeed you have," Mordred said quietly. "What do you propose?"  
"You and me fight. Just us," Merlin said.

Mordred was quiet, pondering the offer.  
"Deal," Mordred said quietly. "Tomorrow, here at dawn."

"Tomorrow, dawn." Merlin repeated.

"Make the strongest warlock win," Sigan sneered.  
"Say hi to the devil for me when I send you back to hell," Merlin growled. They smirked and walked away disappearing from the woods. Merlin stood in the spirit plane by himself. Finally he pulled himself away and returned to his body. Arthur face was hovering in front of his, looking worried and angry.  
"What the hell happened? Morgana and Nimueh returned but you didn't. What did you do?" Arthur snapped.  
"Nothing," Merlin lied. "Mordred was just gloating."

Merlin was a terrible liar and he just hoped Arthur believed him but he couldn't tell.

_Please review!_


	6. Part 6

_Thanks you all so much for your positive reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter too._

**Part 6**

Training resumed almost immediately. Lance, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen and Uther all trained with swords. Nimueh was teaching Morgana magic and simple spells that were used for attacking. Freya was helping Gaius whip up some potions that could come in handy and Ygraine was doing research. Arthur watched, before heading of to train, Merlin slink out of the cave. Arthur frowned but didn't call after him.

Arthur lead the training session, getting them warmed up before really going at it. They were all former knights, apart from Gwen, and knew his training sessions. They were good and the best. When they had finished, they were covered in sweat, but satisfied that they could take anything that Mordred threw at them.

They went back to the main cave where Morgana was blowing up books that Nimueh was throwing in the air.  
"I would appreciate," Arthur growled, "If you didn't use our history books."

"Don't worry, I haven't," Nimueh smirked. "I used school text books."

"Better not of been my uni one," Merlin said, appearing. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin was dripping wet, his clothes clinging to his small frame.  
"Decided to go for dip, I see," Arthur drawled.  
"Didn't know when the next time I would be able too," Merlin shrugged, a small grin on his lips.

In his hand he held a beautiful sword. The handle was gold and there was writing on the sword. Merlin handed it to Arthur, their fingers brushing. Uther's eyes widened in surprised but he didn't say anything.  
"Excalibur," Arthur breathed. "I see you hid it. Again."  
"Couldn't let it get into the wrong hands," Merlin shrugged.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled. Merlin nodded and went to help Gaius with the potions.

Arthur swung the sword and it felt right. Like it belonged in his hand, as if it was an extension of his arm. He smiled at the familiar warmth and went to help with whatever he could.

Gwen and Ygraine cooked dinner that night and everyone retired early. Merlin and Arthur headed to their room together. When they were safely alone Arthur drew Merlin close and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Merlin eagerly returned it, slipping his tongue past Arthur's lips making the blonde man moan. Arthur's hand travelled up under his shirt, feeling every rib. Merlin's hands tangled in Arthur's hair, pulling him closer so his body was flush against the others.

They stumbled back, falling to the bed. The moved back so they were well and truly on the bed. Arthur flipped them over, pinning Merlin with his body. Merlin moaned softly and arched up against Arthur.

Hands roamed, their breath panting. Arthur moved from Merlin's lips and down to his neck. Merlin whimpered and his hands gripped Arthur's hips.

"Promise me," Merlin panted.  
"Anything," Arthur mumbled against he neck.  
"Promise me you'll be careful," Merlin moaned.

"I promise," Arthur breathed and crushed lips back to Merlin's and began moving his hips.

Not much was said after that except for the moan '_yes Arthur_' and '_god don't stop_'.

After they laid entwined together, Merlin's head resting on Arthur's chest, Arthur lazily drawing circles on merlin's lower spine.

"I'm sorry I don't remember straight away," Arthur said in to the silence.

"Mmm, s'k," Merlin mumbled sleepily.

Arthur poked him on the side and Merlin grumbled.  
"I'm serious," Arthur continued. "I know you hate it."

"It's not my most favourite part I'll agree," Merlin said and grinned. "But you always make up for it when you do remember."

Arthur grinned wolfishly and kissed Merlin deeply. They pulled away and snuggled down in the bed (not that Arthur would ever admit to doing such an activity). Arthur's breathing started to even out and get deeper. Merlin tried to pry himself away but Arthur woke up again.  
"Where are you going?" Arthur demanded. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"To get water, you prat," Merlin grinned.

"Oh," Arthur said. "Get me some too."

Merlin pulled some pant on and headed to get some water. While he was there he went into his private store and in Arthur's goblet he slipped a sleeping potion into it. He wandered back and handed it to Arthur who gulped it down. Merlin drank his own just as eagerly. Arthur smiled and then suddenly got a dopey look on his face. He yawned loudly and his eyes widen slightly.

"Merlin, what did you do?" Arthur asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Merlin said, pained. "But I won't lose you again."

"Merlin..." Arthur yawned.

Arthur slumped back against the pillows and he was out. Merlin blinked away the tears that had appeared and gently kissed Arthur's forehead. A stray tear fell down his cheek. Merlin dressed quickly and silently. He kissed Arthur gently one more time and walked out.

He collected up his potions and and stored them in his bag. He looked once more around his home and quickly headed out.

He jogged quickly down to the lake where the dragon was waiting. When Merlin had gone to get Arthur his sword he had talked with the dragon. It would be him who would take Merlin to the forest where he would face off with Mordred. The dragon rumbled as Merlin approached him.  
"You are doing a brave thing young Warlock."  
"Promise me that you will protect Arthur, no matter what," Merlin said. The dragon bowed.  
"As you wish."

"Then lets go."

Merlin climbed on, took one last look and the dragon took off with a great beat of it's large wings. Merlin was left with his thoughts as they flew across the land. Arthur was going to be furious with him when he awoke. Hopefully he would be alive to hear his speech and then kiss him until they couldn't breathe.

Gaius would be proud but disappointed all the same that he had not said goodbye or told him of his plan.

He wondered if Morgana would see his plan, or if she was not destined to see this. He prayed that she didn't. He wouldn't lead them to their deaths. This was between him and Mordred.

The sun was beginning to rise as the dragon landed in a clearing.  
"Dawn approaches swiftly," the dragon said once Merlin was safely on the ground.  
"Thank you."  
"Good luck. I will be waiting," the dragon said and he took off again.

Merlin quickly moved through the forest silently. He moved into a smaller clearing at the same time that Mordred and Sigan did. Merlin straightened and glared.  
"You kept your word," Merlin said.

"Of course. With you out of the way Arthur will be easy pickings," Mordred said with a casual shrug.

"You are willing to give up such power for him," Sigan said, surprised and intrigued. "If you join us we can teach you so much. We will rule the world and all of Albion. Magic will rule as it rightly does."

"And yet you abuse your power and kill innocents," Merlin growled. "That is not a leader. That is a bully."

"I can see that you are not to be swayed by this," Mordred sighed. "Too bad. We would have been great."

Mordred attacked with a lightning bolt. Merlin deflected it easily and with his power he threw the binding potion at Sigan. Sigan was unprepared and it struck him. He gave a scream and fell to the ground. Mordred watched as Sigan curled on the ground and his magic seeped back into the earth.

Merlin was not distracted and with a fire ball he hit Sigan and he tumbled along the ground. Dead.

Mordred lip curled and he sneered at Merlin.

"You think your clever," Mordred sneered. "But I came prepared."

Out of the forest a small army large beasts circled them. They were serkets, large scorpions with a deadly poison. They hissed and clicked their pincers.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and above head a shadow covered them. A burst of fired rolled through the trees and they hissed and cried out in pain. Mordred roared with anger and threw his magic at Merlin. Merlin retaliated and threw his back.

It collided in the middle, with a loud bang. It sent a shock wave out, cutting down several trees in the process. Both Mordred and Merlin skidded back several feet, their feet clinging to the dirt. Merlin felt his anger building and his magic growing. Mordred's magic was growing too, his eyes glowing dangerously. He threw more magic at Merlin, just missing him but blowing up a tree, ripping it to shreds as if it was cotton candy.

Merlin threw his magic back. He glanced at the sky and a deep, black cloud hovered over them. Mordred scowled and threw more and more of his energy at Merlin who blocked every single one. Lightning struck around Mordred who was trying to fight it off and the attacks Merlin was giving him and trying to do his own attacks.

"You can't defeat Merlin. You never could," Mordred yelled. "And when I kill Arthur it will be slow and painful."

Merlin roared loudly and the wind picked up and the lightning struck deeper and harder. A brief flash of fear crossed Mordred's face. There was so much magic in the air it was ringing. The earth was rumbling, tree's were shaking, rain was pouring now, everything seemed to be crackling with magic. The whole forest seemed electrified.

Mordred was getting weaker and barely countering the magic was sending at him.

The out of know where, Mordred stopped, his eyes wide. He looked down at his chest and saw a pool of blood appearing. His eyes faded from gold. Merlin was watching, breathing heavily his eyes still burning gold and the air still crackling with magic. Mordred collapsed to his knees and Merlin saw Arthur behind him, Excalibur in hand, the tip covered in blood.

Mordred eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what had happened. He struggled for breath, eye wide and terrified. Merlin roared again and the lightning struck Mordred. His hold body shook and then in sparks and dust Mordred disappeared.

The lightning stopped but magic still cackled in the air. Merlin looked and saw Gwaine, Lance, Gwen, Morgana, Nimueh and Arthur around him. Merlin was still breathing hard, his magic so raw and to fragile.

"Merlin," Arthur said carefully, slowly walking to him. He looked tried, his hair ruffled, dark circles under his eyes. Merlin knew that he had been awoken by an antidote. By who he didn't know.

"It's going to be OK," Arthur said, still slowly approaching. Merlin's magic crackled, trying to reach Arthur but Merlin forced it away, it was too strong. They could hurt him.

"Just breath deeply. Relax. It's all over," Arthur coached. Merlin tried, He really did but he was so on edge.  
"He's gone Merlin," Nimueh said quietly.  
"It all over," Gwen said quietly.

Merlin was panting. Too much magic. He could hurt any of them. He gave a roar and slammed his magic to the ground It seeped into the earth and the whole forest glowed bright gold. They shielded their eyes against the glow, all but Merlin.

The trees that had been destroyed started rotting at an alarming pace until they were rotted into the ground. The soil began to turn and and from it sprouts shot up. They watched in awe as they grew and grew at a fast pace until they were young trees, and those young trees kept growing until they were as tall as the trees around them.

The grass grew long and fresh, more plants that had been destroyed started to re-grow.

Everything was refreshed and new, the forest healthy once again. The magic in the air began to disperse and was fading back into Merlin.

Merlin let out one last roar and his eyes faded from gold to blue. He was breathing heavily, shoulders hunched. He looked at Arthur who was now in front of him. He swayed dangerously and collapsed. Luckily Arthur had quick reflexes and caught his Merlin.

He gently lowered him to the ground and checked for a pulse. He breathed in relief as his finger felt the familiar heart beat. He hung his head and shook it.  
"You stupid idiot," Arthur growled. Merlin didn't respond, except for the subtle rise in his chest.

"Is he- is he?" Morgana said, her voice breaking.  
"He's alive," Arthur said gruffly.

Gwen and Morgana gave big sighs of relief. Gwaine ran a hand through his hair and clutched his stomach. Lance had his eyes closed.

"Lets get out of here," Arthur said. He picked Merlin in one swift move, keeping him over his shoulder.

There were a few horses and they mounted and took off in the forest.

Merlin shifted, breaking through his sleep and felt very comfortable. He tried to figure out what was going on, but his sleep muddled brain wasn't allowing it and he fell back into a deep sleep.

When he woke up again he figured out he was in a bed. He could feel the sheets tucked around him. He shifted and he ached. He buried his head in the soft pillow. He heard footsteps and felt the bed dip under the weight of another.  
"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Gaius's voice rang in his ear. Gaius must have been leaning down to talk to him.  
"Mmmfgn," Merlin grumbled. He heard Gaius chuckle.

"Welcome back. Can you roll over?" Gaius asked.

Very slowly he finally managed to lie on his back. His body felt heavy, like he was tied down with stones.

"Can you open your eyes?" Gaius asked. Slowly Merlin did. They felt as if they had been glued shut but he managed to get them open. He saw Gaius and saw him smiling softly. He looked tired and older than Merlin remembered. Gaius was peering at his eyes.

"You can close them but I need you to stay awake," Gaius said as Merlin's eyes slipped closed.

"You have every very worried about you," Gaius said, talking so that Merlin would stay awake.  
"Mm sorry," Merlin said, yawning.

"It was a stupid but noble thing you did," Gaius said and Merlin could hear the smile in his voice. "Uther is thankful. You saved Arthur."

"I did," Merlin breathed. He wanted to smile but his lips were to heavy. He could feel himself being pulled back into the land of sleep and didn't even try fighting it.

When he woke up a third time he felt lighter and more refreshed.

"Sleeping beauty awaken once again," Arthur's voice sounded on Merlin's left.

Merlin turned and opened his eyes slowly and saw Arthur looked down at him.  
"What time is it?" Merlin asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.  
"It is now noon. You've been out for a day," Arthur said, his face looked stern.

"Oh," Merlin said softly.

"Are you completely insane?" Arthur asked, his voice stern.

"No. I don't think so," Merlin said, attempting to smile. Arthur wasn't buying it.

"You drugged me and then went of a suicide mission," Arthur growled. "That screams insane to me!"

"Well I couldn't let you go!" Merlin cried, attempting to sit up. He gave up and leant heavily on the pillows.

"You have no idea what it does to me every time I watch you die as you do something heroic to save the world!" Merlin yelled.  
"You think it was east being woken by Morgana hovering over you saying she saw you battling Mordred, about to be killed?" Arthur said in a dangerous voice. "You think I liked the feeling."

"Well know you how I feel," Merlin shot back. "Watching you give your life for everybody1 Well it was my turn. You deserve to live a full life."

"I only want to live a full life if your with me!" Arthur yelled.  
"Well so do I!" Merlin yelled.

"Well guess what. We are both still alive," Arthur yelled. "So your stuck with me until we grow old and die! Because your mine."

"Fine! We'll grow old together," Merlin shouted.  
"Marry me."  
"What?" Merlin gasped.

"I nearly lost you Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "And I hated the feeling. I don't want to lose you ever."

"I-yes Arthur. Yes," Merlin said and with his all his strength he pulled himself up and kissed Arthur. Arthur gently laid Merlin back on the pillows and kissed him lightly.  
He pulled away and pulled of his Pendragon ring and placed it on Merlin.

"I love you, in every life time we live," Arthur said.  
"For life. I love you," Merlin responded.  
"Rest. We'll have more time to talk about you being an idiot in the morning," Arthur said.

"Prat," Merlin yawned.

Arthur smiled and gently stroked Merlin's hair until he was asleep.

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed. I might to an epilogue, depends on what people want, so if you want an epilogue review and tell me._


	7. Epilogue

_So here is the epilogue that people wanted and I hope you enjoy it!_

**Epilogue **

"You would think it was her who was getting married," Arthur commented, watching Morgana having a fit that there was no flowers.

"One would think that," Merlin agreed, watching eyes wide.

The battle had been over for over a month now. Merlin made a speedy recovery, once Arthur had yelled at him for being an idiot and going over all the other idiotic things he had done in the past.

Merlin begun to tune out once Arthur Isle of the Blessed part. They had left the cave, gathering their things and returned to London. Uther had to fabricate an excuse to why they were away from work so long. The story hit the papers that Arthur, Lance and Morgana were part of an undercover operation to infiltrate the serial killers gang. Both serial killers were killed and Morgana, Lance and Arthur were awarded with medals and there was an extravagant ceremony. Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine, Gwen, Freya and Nimueh were invited to the ceremony.

While Arthur was being awarded his medal Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Taking all the credit again," Merlin muttered, a hint of a smile on his face.  
"Well, he did stab Mordred," Gaius said, leaning closer.  
"I did all the hard work!" Merlin cried. Arthur looked over to them from the stage and gave him a smirk. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"I don't even know why I came," Merlin muttered but he was grinning, proud of his Arthur.

Gwaine, Freya and Merlin returned to uni. They managed to make it to their class on Tuesday, but the fell asleep so it didn't really count. Arthur was raging that they didn't even have an exam and wondered why the hell they were taking an arts course in the first place.

"Every life time we do something different," Gwaine had answered, grinning.

"You just want to find out who the best drinking buddies are," Freya said and Gwaine grinned.

Now that everything had calmed down, Morgana had started planning their wedding.

"Morgana," Merlin said hesitantly. "You do know it's not a traditional ceremony?"

"I know!" Morgana snapped irritably. "That doesn't mean there can't be flowers."  
"What if we don't want flowers?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What if the guest do?" Morgana snapped back.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin wisely didn't say anything.  
"You want everyone to be comfortable don't you?" Morgana questioned.

Uther was still trying to wrap his head around Merlin and Arthur. Merlin was surprised it took him this long to find out about him and Arthur. He was even more surprised that he still had his head. Arthur scowled at Morgana, thoughts of Uther obviously going through his mind. They were currently in Arthur's apartment, slouching on the couch.

"Besides, Nimueh thinks it's a good idea," Morgana smirked.

Nimueh would be preforming the ancient ceremony of soul bonding. Marriage lasted a life time, but soul bonding survived every life time and Merlin had no intention of letting Arthur get away from him.

"Just let her," Merlin said. Arthur huffed but said no more on the subject. Merlin stood and Arthur eyed him.  
"Where do you think your going?"

"Another suicide mission to save you and the world?" Merlin suggested.  
Arthur scowled and growled.

"To soon?" Merlin asked, grinning. Arthur threw a pillow at him and Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the pillow flung back at Arthur.

"I'm going to go look at new places to hide out," Merlin said.  
"What's wrong with your cave?" Morgana asked.  
"Everyone knows where it is now," Merlin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"How else am I meant to have privacy?"

"How are _we _meant to have privacy," Arthur corrected.

Merlin grinned and Morgana smiled softly at the two of them.

The ceremony took place in the forest near the cave. Everyone who had been involved in the battle was present. The girls were dressed in stunning dressed and the men in white shirts, black pant but no ties. It was casual and internment. The dragon was also present, looking very smug which made Merlin scowled.

Uther was looking uncomfortable but one swift nudge from Ygraine made him school his features and gave a soft smile. Gaius was beaming with pride.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes of Merlin and Merlin couldn't take his eyes of Arthur.

"It's time," Nimueh said and she lead Arthur and Merlin into a small circle of candles and crystals.  
"Today we bond two souls together for all eternity," Nimueh said. With magic she conjured a golden ribbon.

"With this magic, I bind you together. Take each other hands," Nimueh instructed. Arthur and Merlin grasped hands and Nimueh began to chant in an ancient language, her eyes glowing gold. Arthur didn't understand the words, only Gaius and Morgana really understood but they were beautiful, flowing together like pure poetry. Arthur could only imagine what it meant but they way Merlin was beaming he knew it was special.

Every known and then Merlin's eyes would flash gold and Arthur felt himself drowning in them. He could feel Merlin's magic spinning around him, warming his body, dancing around his heart before settling there.

"May your witnesses proclaim your love," Nimueh said in English and everyone cheered. The dragon raised it's head and in a silvery flame both Merlin and Arthur were encompassed. Arthur's eyes went wide and grasped Merlin's hand tighter. Merlin just stood their, mouth open.

The silver flame dispersed and the dragon lowered it's head once again.

"May this bind you in the eternal flame of love," the dragon said.

Everyone clapped again and Merlin nodded to the dragon. Arthur grinned at Merlin and pulled him close, kissing him on lips.

The celebrations began with dancing, music, wine and food. The dragon had taken off and Merlin watched him until he could know more.  
Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and drew him close to his side, eager to feel his warmth.  
"Guess I'm stuck with you forever now," Arthur said, mock-sighing.  
"What ever will you do?" Merlin asked sarcastically. The grinned at each other.

"That flame," Arthur said, watching Uther dance with Ygraine. "It felt...magical."  
"It was a honour," Merlin said quietly. "I have never heard of a dragon doing that before."

"It was because of me," Arthur said and Merlin snorted.  
"Yeah right."

Merlin felt Arthur's lips on his temple.

"I would ask you to dance, but I know you can't," Arthur grinned.  
"Prat," Merlin said fondly.

The party wrapped down, once Gwaine had finished off the wine, and they headed back with the help of magic. Arthur and Merlin headed back to Arthur's flat where they stumbled through the door , lips connected, hands roaming. It was like they were getting to know each other all over again. Arthur pinned Merlin against the wall, slamming the door shut with his foot. Merlin whimpered and arched against Arthur.

"I can feel you," Arthur murmured.  
"I would be worried if you couldn't. You're practically crushing me," Merlin panted.

Arthur bit Merlin's lower lips and then soothed it with his tongue.  
"I meant," Arthur growled, moving from his lips to Merlin's neck and nibbling at his ear. "Your magic. It humming."

"Yes," Merlin moaned. "It yours. Always has been."

"Mine," Arthur growled, rolling his hips.

"Ahh- all yours," Merlin moaned helplessly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Arthur moaned. He crushed Merlin to him and dragged him through the apartment and to the bed.

The whole apartment was covered in Merlin's magic and now Arthur's too.

And all though the grew old and eventually passed from this life, it wouldn't be long until they were reunited.

Merlin Emry's walked through the halls of the school he had just been transferred too. His mother had sent him to live with his Uncle Gaius. Merlin had smirked knowingly and Gaius had embraced him tightly.

Uther Pendragon, principle of Avalon High, glanced at Merlin as he if he knew him but couldn't place him. He lead him through the halls.  
"Here is your home room," Uther said and opened the door. Merlin ducked passed and looked around.  
"Nimueh, our new student has arrived," Uther said. She nodded and smiled.

"Welcome. I hope that you will be comfortable and enjoy yourself," Nimueh smiled.

Merlin grinned and nodded. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on a blonde boy. Arthur looked up and grinned and moved to Merlin. Merlin stepped forward too.

"Look what the dragon dragged in," Arthur smirked. Merlin frowned, confused.

"What?"  
"we always find each other," Arthur said with an air or suffering.

"You remember,' Merlin gasped.  
"Our souls a bound, Merlin," Arthur sighed. "If you remember I do too."

Merlin grin was just as bright as Arthur's.

_So that is it! Thanks you all so much and please review! Also check out my other Merlin stories!._


End file.
